


Blue Gun Rock

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Famous Dean, Fist Fights, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Human Castiel, M/M, Major Character Injury, Self-Defense, Swearing, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel Novak's lonely life of work is thrown down the drain when he meets the aspiring rockstar Dean Winchester at a small town rock concert, but 'letting his hair down' isn't all its cracked up to be and accidents tend to happen when his mind is preoccupied. So in Castiel's time of need will the person that he wants the most be there for him?





	Blue Gun Rock

_**January 20th - 2015** _

 

 

He slapped his notepad shut in his lap and sighed sharply in frustration at Gabriel across the room. He flashed his teeth cheekily back at Castiel and chuckled through them. Try as he might it was impossible for Castiel to look merely annoyed let alone intimidating; his voice was too timid and his lips were pulled back into an involuntary grin all hours of the day. Gabriel continued rather pleadingly

 

"Come on man, please! You're always so busy with work, this is the perfect chance for you to have some fun for once." He looked a little guilty as the words came out but it soon faded. He wasn't wrong. Castiel knew he was no fun, and he was surprised that Gabriel stuck around after they both finished college. Part of Castiel missed going to parties and playing invincible just for a night whilst he drowned his stomach in hard liquor and drained his vision with marijuana. It was never an addiction, but it was the reason he and Gabriel were kicked off of Campus in their last year after being cautioned for it multiple times. Gabe didn't bother applying for new colleges and instead got a job at the town's local supermarket as a checkout boy. Castiel applied for multiple other colleges but none seemed willing to take in a last year who got thrown out of his last college for smoking pot all the time. He soon gave in and took up novel writing, an idea that seemed so simple and enabling but now occupied his every thought and robbed him of his emotional energy nearly all of the time. After finally completing his first book and it getting nowhere, he began to work harder. Part of him hated Gabe for just giving up on his life and deciding that he wasn't worth a second chance, but he had to admit, he was much happier working a part time job in a dingy supermarket than Castiel was whilst trying to actually make something of himself. He was also sick of Gabe poking harmless jokes at him everytime he turned down going to watch a game, or spending the night at the bar. He never lied, a small part of Castiel was always tired, but he usually convinced himself he was more drained than he ever really was in order to simply carry on with his work at home without Gabe pestering him. Now he was being asked to a rock concert that Gabriel had two tickets for.

 

"i'm too tired" He replied with a dismissive shrug.

 

" _im too tired_ " Gabe mocked with an excessively miserable expression "No! I refuse to accept that bullshit excuse this time." Castiel smirked slightly at his friends attempt at being menacing.

 

"Can i propose an offer?" he suggested kneeling down to Castiel's who remained slumped in his chair.

 

"Propose away" he replied, moving his hand in a way that suggested it would be pointless for Gabe to keep trying.

 

"Okay Cinderella, how 'bout i get you back before twelve? We can leave the concert twenty minutes early if it pleases you?" He thought about his offer for a minute or so. Being home for twelve meant he could be in bed by half past and get at least six hours sleep.

 

"Fine." He felt stupid for saying it immediately, but a strange look grew on Gabriel's face that Castiel didn't see very often. He looked proud.

 

"Wooohoooo!" Gabe flung his arms around wildly then hooked them onto Castiel's shoulders and shook him violently in excitement, a huge grin beaming on his friends face. It was rather amusing but the butterflies still nibbled away at his gut. Gabriel jolted his arms away and paused in order to reclaim his dignity for a moment.

 

"the bird is finally leaving its nest" Gabe jested then chortled at his own joke. "Be ready for seven" he whistled through his huge smile before bouncing out the house's front door like a puppy on energy drinks.

 

 

 

 

 

The concert was exactly as awful as Castiel had expected it to be. The music had yet to start and he was already receiving drunk glares from strangers dressed in heavy black leather and equipped with enormous hair. Castiel on the other hand, was dressed in a flimsy tan trench coat with some pathetic excuse for trainers clinging onto his feet by a thread or two, and he stood out like a poodle in a park full of pitbulls. There was only a few hundred people there at the most but it felt like thousands of eyes were grazing the back of his neck. Gabriel had hold of his wrist firmly and was pulling Castiel to the front of the crowd pushing sweaty bodies aside and dodging the more intimidating characters. He finally settled in a spot a few meters from the stage front and turned to face Castiel. Gabriel noticed his expression of pure fear straight away, by now there was sweat beads on his forehead and his eyebrows were furrowed.

 

"DUDE STOP WORRYING" The volume of the crowd consumed his voice as soon as it left his mouth and made it hard to comprehend but Castiel understood. The noise died down when an electric shriek of a microphone amplified through the air causing people to groan and whisper quietly amongst themselves. A gruff voice followed it, the identity concealed behind the giant speakers that stood around the room. To begin with the voice spoke blandly about fire exits and certain crowd rules before it rumbled loudly and enthusiastically shouted into the crowd

 

"INTRODUCING.. BLUE GUN!!!"  The whole room shook with screams of excitement and partial insanity. Even Gabriel was wailing at the very top of his lungs. It grew impossibly louder when three men entered the stage. Blue Gun. Castiel was getting smothered by flailing arms and jumping bodies but he managed to make out one of the men stood to the left of the stage holding a guitar. His guitar was a shimmery emerald green, and upon further look, so were his eyes. The music had started way before Castiel realised. It was angry and loud as hell, but Castiel didn't mind, it wasn't the music that made him want to dance, it was the guy stood to the left of the stage with those bright eyes and a smile to match. His gaze never one touched the crown below him, he was staring at nothing in a mind of his own, swaying his hips behind the guitar to the low bass. That was okay. Castiel didn't want him to look, he was embarrassed by how much he stood out in the crowd and didn't need any additional dirty looks. He liked the man's clear passion for the music. It portrayed such a beautiful facade that Castiel knew was probably bullshit, but that was okay too. For the first time in a long time Castiel stopped caring and bobbed about to the tune like nobody was watching. Maybe this wasn't so awful.

 

 

 

Sure enough, the music soon stopped for a performance break. It took a matter of seconds for him to realise he had lost Gabriel. Instantly panicking he retreated to the bathroom to get out of the bustle, he was too new to all this to be out there on his own. Standing in the toilet Cas contemplated leaving the bar altogether, they smelt like piss and there was scribbled phone numbers all over the walls. He saw in the mirrors above the that his hair was a mess and his eyes were heavy, but most importantly his nose was gushing blood. He shook his head and grinned at himself.

 

" _Must have taken a hit when i was dancing. Clever_ "

 

Cas hurried into the toilet for some tissue and began dabbing away at his nose.

 

" _Wheres Gabe when you need him.._ "

 

There was still dried blood patched around his mouth that refused to move even under the influence of water, but he decided he didn't mind all that much. The door swung open just as he was putting the blood soaked tissues in the bin.

 

" _Better go find him.._ "

 

"Find who?" Castiel gasped at the unexpected reply and spun around to find the man from the stage standing in front of him, a little too close for comfort. His eyes were bigger up close, it looked like a jungle had been squashed into his eyes. It was impossible for him to find himself not staring. Castiel would think himself stupid, if he didn't see the man staring back at him, but he did. He was sure of it. He wanted to speak but his tongue was tied like a shoelace. _It was getting weird now_.

 

"H-Hi"

 

The man chuckled at his response and immediately Castiel wanted to be sick. He was still staring, it was like a ridiculous addiction of some sort. He was wearing a leather jacket and smelt like whiskey and pine wood, the scent burned in his nose and fogged in his memory.

 

"Hey" the man said radiating another grin. Castiel stuttered but nothing came out.

 

"Ya' know to say you were lovin' life out there im findin' it hard to believe you're this quiet?" He smirked again but this time it seemed more sincere. He scanned Castiel's face but stopped smirking when his eyes hit the blood stained on his lips.

 

"You been bleedin'?" Cas' eyes hit the floor in sheer embarrassment

 

"It's nothing. I've cleaned it up now" He swallowed a reply, still looking at the floor. The man drew back for a short moment then gripped at Castiel's chin and lifted his head to his gaze. Cas' eyes grew wide and he stiffened under the stranger's touch. He moved his head from left to right whilst squinting at his nose. His eyes lifted to the ceiling in an attempt to escape the scene in front of him. His Thumb grazes over Castiel's jaw bone, it's a rough touch but its soft intentions make Cas want him to carry on. Before pulling his hand away the guy leans his in and plants a mockingly small peck on Cas' red hot cheeks. His hand falls back to his side and Cas whimpers slightly, craving more touch. The man's eyes squint and become questioning at the noise, but he doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Castiel just stares back in his own disbelief, looking evidently mortified in himself.

 

"You're okay pretty boy, it ain't broke" He watches Castiel's lips even when they aren't moving, and it makes his throat dry.

 

"thanks" he replied weakly, still stood with his mouth hanging open. The man smiled kindly then starts heading for the door, forgetting to do whatever he intended to when he walked in.

 

"Call me Dean" he says with a twang to his voice, as if he likes the sound of his name on his lips. Then leaves. Castiel stays in a daze for a short moment, trying hard to keep his legs from completely giving up on him. There's a certain taste for Whiskey burning on his tongue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving the bathroom Dean felt like an idiot. Escaping to the bar seemed a sensible idea right now. He plonked down on a small stool and was instantly swarmed by drunk girls slobbering over his shoulder and men who acted as his friends. None of which he was interested in. He ordered a Whiskey  _on the rocks_ and shoved a handful of peanuts into his mouth, dismissing the people and hoping they would go away. Normally Dean would bathe in the attention, but tonight felt different. He took his whiskey down in one, the burn felt good oozing down his throat although his expression would have shown different. He made a point of glancing back at the restroom door every so often but he never saw the man leave, so he was confused when he was suddenly seeing his seated at the other end of the bar sipping a shot of whiskey identical to the one Dean had just inhaled. He watched as the man scanned over his glass multiple times and fiddled with a coaster awkwardly. This wasn't the first time he was admiring the man from a distance. His tan coat was the thing that first caught Dean's attention when he was on stage, but it was his dancing that held it. His moves were nothing extraordinary but the way he moved like nobody was watching perked Dean's interest. The man's eyes were closed through the entirety of there songs but Dean made a bet with himself that his eyes would be just as beautiful as his dancing.  _And they were_. So now he was sat at the bar, halfy willing the man to look up and see him just long enough to catch another look of the his piercing features. But also hoping he stayed unaware of Dean's gaze because he seemed to care a whole lot less when he thought nobody was watching. Sure enough, as if he could read minds the man looked up from his hands and searched around the bar, evidently looking for someone. Dean stared on until they locked eyes the second time that night. The man smiled sheepishly at Dean who responded with a half smirk. 

' _Are you following me?'_ He mouthed across the bar. He doubted the man understood over the low background noise but the grin on his face told him otherwise. 

' _Could be'_ was his response with a shrug. There was a certain volume of air to the bar, but it certainly wasn't so loud they couldn't talk. Dean smiled at the fact he decided to play along with this stupid little game. He grabbed a napkin off the pile on the bar and scribbled something down with the pen in his pocket then raised his eyebrow at the man in a challenging manner and got up on his feet maintaining eye contact across the bar, and walked away into the crowd towards the entrance not once looking back. 

 

Outside it was dark and cold. The wind was like pins and needles to his skin and his breath was visible in the air but it was refreshing to be away from the humidity of the bar. He stood for some time beside the door waiting until the man from the bar came out the door in a huff creasing over to catch his breath briefly then snapping back up to the attention that Dean was stood beside him. He looked shocked to see him there and Dean was starting to feel like a bit of an idiot.  _Maybe he was genuinely just leaving. Or worse, he came to tell Dean to back off..._ He had led this whole charade like he knew what he was doing, but he didn't expect to be followed and was now just stood thinking about some witty comment to make like he usually would. The stranger's face showed the same expression as before in the bathroom, his eyes were beating down on Dean in a tone of confidence but his open mouth hanging in the wind suggested other emotions. They both stood in the bitter air waiting for somebody to break the ice. Eventually, the man did.

"So i  _might_ be following you." He said with a subtle head tilt and a rather unsettled smile. He looked flustered and unsure of what to say next. Dean's stomach began to tighten but he played off his nerves with a sharp exhale that he hoped was looked like the laugh he intended it to be. 

"You're a lot more attractive than my previous stalkers" He wanted to throw up in his throat at his own words. The man seemed to find it funny enough. Dean felt ashamed that that was the best he could do, some corny response about stalkers. _Way to go Dean._ The guy stopped laughing and a look of realisation appeared on his face.

"I really don't have any intentions of  _stalking_ you." He looked impossibly more nervous at Dean. His thoughts were evidently swimming judging off the busy look in his eyes. Dean lurched forward with a calming gesture in his hands and quick nod.

"I was joking." The man inhaled deeply and held it there, his eyes drifting away from Dean's face. "Sorry" Dean withdrew himself away and coiled his arm around the back of his neck "I guess i'm bad at those" He wanted to make the man cry with laughter at his jokes and blush with his flirting like he could have done if with anyone else in the bar behind them, but right now he was barely grasping onto small talk. The silence took over again and the man was beginning to fiddle with his fingers and look down at the ground. Dean guessed that was something he did frequently when he was nervous, he got that.

"My names Castiel by the way" The man said finally. It began strong on his lips but turned into a whisper as if he regretted saying it once he had began. 

" _Castiel_?" Dean repeated

"Castiel" He confirmed using a single nod. Dean heard him clearly the first time. He wanted to hear the name on his own lips. It was by far the strangest name he had heard for a while. It had a certain feel to it that warmed Dean's chest, despite the weather. Just like Whiskey. Dean loved whiskey.

"Whats with the coat, _Castiel?_ " Dean asked, picking up the flimsy material of its wonky collar and rubbing it between his fingers. He said it with kind intentions and hoped Castiel understood that. 

"I-um-I didn't get told about any dress codes." Dean chuckles slightly taking the assumption Castiel was joking. _He wasn't._ His face turned distant but he still didn't quite look annoyed.  _Patient mind._  His hand was still frisking the collar of the coat. Dean pulled it back with a throaty cough and moved it back around his neck.

"I like it" Dean added. Castiel's ears sprung up to the words and his eyes lit up once again. "S'different"

"It's just an old coat Dean." It very quickly came to Dean's attention that he had never heard Castiel speak his name. It didn't sound like anything special. It wasn't pronounced differently or said with a flirtatious tone but he did use it as if so familiar. As if Dean was a dear friend of his. As if he's practised it a thousand times before. 

"'Suits you" Dean smiled and brung his hands up back to the collar and folded out the creases that had been bugging Dean for a while. Castiel looked down to Dean's hands and furrowed his eyebrows, he took a sharp breath when his thumb skimmed the bottom of his jaw. Dean had no intentions of doing so but seeing Castiel react as he did gave him a feeling of satisfaction. Dean searched for a reply in Castiel's eyes, he too was scanning into Deans eyes. Castiels pupils were the color of crystal waterfalls. They were narrow but his lashes were long and made his eyes look so deep he was sure he could have swam in them. His hands had made their way to cradling Castiel's face, they were both cold but the warmth of it all sent a warm glow down Dean's arms. Surprisingly, it was Castiel that made the first move, leaning in to seal their lips together. Dean quickly reciprocated by pushing back. Their lips smashed together awkwardly for a moment but soon a rhythm began to form. Castiel slid his hands behind Dean's back and pulled his hips in closer. It was a sweet release. Castiel's lips tasted like copper due to the remaining blood on his face, but his tongue danced with Dean's, and it tasted of whiskey. His hands tangled into Castiel's hair sweetly and took charge of the kiss, turning the pair of them around and pressing Castiel up against the wall behind them. It was a messy maneuver and Dean had to sturdy himself on the wall to avoid completely falling on top of Castiel. They both drew back from the kiss but their foreheads pressed together and they stared into eachothers eyes once again. Dean felt a churn in his stomach, unsure whether he had ruined the moment. He withdrew his hands from behind Castiel's head and threw them back around his neck instead. Castiel grinned at Dean's shabby attempt of being passionate. They both stayed there for some time, breathing heavily. Their breath drew into smoke in the air and danced together in the small space between them. The moment was interrupted by a familiar voice behind them both. 

"Dude, we're starting in five." 

Dean looked down to the floor and sighed before pulling away from Castiel and spinning around to his one of his band mates.  _Bart._ Dean felt Castiel yank his hands off of his hips, they stung for a moment or two under the lack of presence but dean was more annoyed than upset. His eyes flashed a look of anger but he remained calm. 

"I'll be there in a minute." Dean spat. Bart took the hint and sauntered off back inside after rolling his eyes. Dean didn't want to turn around again, he didn't want to see Castiel realising he regrets kissing Dean,  _because everyone does eventually._  The look on his face wasn't that of regret, but he wasn't entirely pleased either, and he was playing with his hands again.

"I'm sorry" Dean choked out, staying distanced. Castiel sported a rather pitifully amused smile.

" _Don't be."_ He replied. Dean couldn't help feel partially guilty, he wanted Castiel to be at least a tiny bit angry, he would have deserved it. Throwing himself at the guy in the streets.  _That's not exactly dignifying._ Dean gave a poignant smile and pushed his hands into Castiel's coat pockets to pull him in close. Castiel threaded his hands through Dean's arms and held onto his waist. He pecked a small line of kisses up Castiel's jaw the ended with a cold kiss on his forehead. His hair smelt like coconut shampoo and tickled his nose. He didn't want to move but eventually Dean willed himself to pull free and start towards the bar. He hoped Castiel would follow him, but instead he took his cell out for a brief second, then turned a cold shoulder to Dean and started towards the parking lot. Dean stopped there waiting for him to come back and kiss him some more or beg him to stay there but he never did. The second half of the show was long and boring without the tan coat in the crowd.

 

* * *

Castiel hastily climbed in the car. Gabriel was already sat at the driver's seat, a huge purple bruise around his left eye. It would have been hard to see in the dark if it wasn't so large. 

"What happened to your eye Gabe?" He questioned not sounding remotely bothered. It wasn't surprising that Gabe got hurt, he tends to think he's stronger than he actually is when he's had something to drink.

" _Some asshole punched me for hittin' on his girl so we're leavin'"_ He slurred, he stank like beer and his hair was a mess.Usually Castiel would have made a huge fuss over it, but tonight he had better things on his mind. The flavour of Dean's lips stained his like lipgloss and he licked at until they were chapped on the journey home. He was too lost in his mind to realise that Gabriel was far too drunk to drive, the car swerved all over the road, Gabe nearly asleep behind the wheel. He hated himself for leaving so abruptly but try as he might convince himself that Dean wanted him to stay, he knew it wasn't true.  _Dean was drunk and looking for company. He didn't care. He would have been a burden if he stayed. And Dean would have laughed at him for thinking he actually stood a chance._

 

Castiel was pulled out of his mind by a strong whiplash strangling his shoulders. Looking up he realised they had crashed into a wall surrounding a supermarket. Castiel had a burning itching across his chest but Gabriel was passed out. His head was bleeding and resting against the wheel. The crash was so small the air bags failed to go off, but the lack of seatbelt around Gabriel didn't help the case. Castiel jumped out of the car and ran around the front to Gabriel's side. 

" _Oh God Gabe im so sorry."_

_"This can't be happening"_

_"No no no no"_

_"This is all my fault"_

He crouched down to the car and hauled Gabriel back in his seat, calling his name to see if he was conscious but he stayed still. There was a huge gash on his forehead where he had hit the headboard and deep bruises had consumed his face. Castiel pulled his cell out of his pocket and punched in 911. On the phone he was instructed to stay by the car until they got there.  _As if he would leave._ When putting his phone back in his pocket he felt something soft brush past his hand. He pulled out a white napkin with a number scribbled on it and **_'_** _ **call me pretty boy'**  _ written underneath it. Under another circumstance he may have been happy, but this note was the reason Gabe was in this mess.  _It was selfish to get so caught up in all of this. He stopped looking out for my friend because of this. He's a horrible, selfish person._ Of course he blamed himself. It was nobody elses fault. It wasn't Dean's. Definitely not Gabriel's. This is why he shouldn't be allowed to have fun. Everything goes wrong. 

And with that he scrunched the napkin up and shoved it back in his pocket. 

A small part of him still unable to lose it entirely.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping it short: This is my first story on archive so please do excuse any obvious mistakes. I am in school so please be aware that whilst i will try my hardest to upload frequently you may have to be patient. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
